


Raising Quad

by dukeshutup



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukeshutup/pseuds/dukeshutup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip and Malcolm anxiously await the arrival of their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've posted since 09. I'm kind of testing the waters. There will be more of this story to come. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.

“How much longer is this gonna take?” Trip said pacing back and forth nervously.  
“Calm down, everything is okay. Phlox assured us of that.” Malcolm answered him sitting stiffly on the sofa in the waiting area, trying to look calm for his partner, but his own nerves were a complete wreck.  
“Ah’ know! But after all these months of watchin’ monitors and waitin’… Mal this is the most important day of my life.” he stopped, gave the silver band on his figure a turn “Well second most important day.” he said falling onto the sofa next to his partner. “Ah' just want to meet our baby.”  
“I know love, but working yourself into a fit isn’t going to help” the dark haired man said taking Trip’s hand into his own. “Besides Mister Tucker do you really want the first thing our baby to see is us nearly fainting from stress?” he gave his lover's hand a squeeze.  
“That’s Mister Tucker-Reed to you.” the blond said, a smile forming on his lips. 

The doors to the waiting room slid open, causing both men to jump to their feet as Phlox entered the room.  
“Good to see you’re both so relaxed gentlemen” the Denobulan said with a large smile on his face. “You’ll both be happy to know that the procedure went perfectly.”  
“ Can we go see him now Doc?” Trip asked, his voice quivering slightly.  
“Hm of course, that’s why I’ve come to get the two of you.” the alien replied with a cheerful laugh.  
Trip was squeezing Malcolm’s hand the whole time as they were lead down the corridor to the nursery.  
“Here we are gentlemen, your newborn son.” the doctor said as he stopped in front of a tiny bed.  
The two men looked down at their sleeping son, Trip reached out and brushed the few light colored hairs on the top of his head.  
“Mal, he’s beautiful” he said, his voice cracking and tears welling in his eyes. “Is it alright for me to pick him up?” he asked the doctor never looking away from his child.  
“Certainly.” the Denobulan answered giving another of his unusually large smiles.  
Trip slowly lifted the boy out of the bed, trying his best not to wake him. Cradling the child in his arms he turned towards Malcolm. He could now see that his partner was also in tears.  
“He’s got your nose.” said the smaller man wrapping an arm around his partners waist and slightly rubbing the tip of their son’s nose. The baby’s eyes opened and he stared up at his parents.  
“Hey Quad I’m your Papa and this is your Daddy.” Trip said to the waking baby, Malcolm raised his eyebrow “Quad?”.  
“Well if ah’m the triple he’s the quadruple, ah’ think it fits” the man said looking into his lovers eyes.  
“Let’s hope it doesn’t cause him to be too much like you.” Malcolm replied with a chuckle.  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?” the blond asked, feigning offense.  
“You know exactly what it means Mr.Tucker-Reed” Malcolm answered, giving him a kiss on the nose.


	2. Flying High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day playing.
> 
> authors note:  
> Takes place four years after the first chapter. Not-Beta'd so forgive the mistakes.

Malcolm watched the two Tuckers playing around in the back yard. Trip had bought their son a remote controlled model of the Enterprise for his eighth birthday. He had been delighted to go out and fly it. As soon as Trip had shown him all the controls the boy began zooming the ship all over the yard, scaring every bird in sight. 

"Atta boy!" Trip said "Maybe you'll be flyin' a real starship someday.", causing the small brown haired boy to beam with delight. The tall blond caught sight of Malcolm watching and gave him a grin. That smile was half the reason he fell for the engineer, and to this day it still brought a flush to his face. He waved for him to come over and join him. Giving their son a pat he made his way towards the porch.  
"Our boys got himself an eye for flyin', don't cha agree?" he asked taking a seat next to his lover.  
"He certainly does." the dark haired brit said with a smile. "Maybe we can get Travis to give him some lessons."  
"Ah' think they'd both like that." Trip agreed taking the other mans hand. "But only when Quad 's a bit older"  
It had been Trip's idea to give their son a nickname that mirrored his own,  
"He's old enough Trip, you don't have to be such a mother hen." the man teased.  
"An' if there were an accident you'd be wishin' ah' had been" he replied, squeezing his hand. "besides Travis is still out in deep space right now."  
Malcolm just laughed at his partners protectiveness, and leaned over kissing him on the cheek. "love you" he said softly.

Later that night Trip punched in a number on the com, a familiar figure popped up on the screen.  
“Mayweather, speaking.” the figure on the screen greeted, while reading something on a padd.  
“Travis, well an’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Trip greeted the man with a warm smile.  
Travis looked up from his padd and a smile broke over his face. “Trip! I’ll be damned, what are you doing calling me? It’s got to be nearly two back on Earth.”  
“Well ah have a favor to ask ya the next time you can make it to Earth” he answered.


End file.
